fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Ornaments
Fighting Fantasy Ornaments were made by Clarecraft Designs Ltd. They were first produced in 1992The 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain gives a date of 1986 but this is inaccurate, with the models themselves having inscribed upon them the 1992 date. and later reproduced in 2004 using the same designs, although not all of the original ornaments were re-released. 1992 - Original Release Each model had a code that was preceded by the letters "JL": *JL01 - The Warlock of Firetop MountainThe 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain makes it clear that this is Zagor. - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL02 - Titan Dragon - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment, later re-released as Lord of the Upper Reaches. *JL03 - Zhandar Marr The Undead SorcererThis is no doubt meant to be Zharradan Marr rather than Zhandar Marr. However, this spelling was used in advertising and this was also confirmed in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. On the figure itself it was referred to as Zharradan. - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment *JL04 - The Snow WitchThe 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain makes it clear that this is Shareella. *JL05 - The Shape Changer - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL06 - DoragarNot mentioned in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL07 - Gillibran Lord Of The Dwarfs - Sculpted by John Goadby in 1992 according to the figure. *JL08 - The Minotaur - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL09 - Hell DemonNot mentioned in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL10 - The Ghoul - Sculpted by Leigh Pamment in 1992 according to the figure. *JL11 - The Skull BearerReferred to as "Bone Collector" in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. - Sculpted by John Goadby in 1992 according to the figure. *JL12 - Hydra - Never launched due to complexity of design''Not mentioned in the 25th Anniversary Edition of ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. *JL13 - Fighting Fantasy Statue Plaque/Bookend - Sculpted in 1992 according to the figure. 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain Errata For some reason the following are not listed as one of the designs by the "Fighting Fantasy Collection" section of the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain: *JL06 - Doragar *JL09 - Hell Demon Likewise, the following is listed in the publication, yet was never one of the designs: *Yaztromo Additionally, "JL11 - The Skull Bearer" is referred to as "Bone Collector" in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. This book also gives a date of 1986 for the original release but this is inaccurate, with the models themselves having inscribed upon them the 1992 date. 2004 Re-Releases In 2004, after the relaunch of Fighting Fantasy by Wizard Books, Clarecraft once again produced these figurines, although in this new release only 10 pieces were produced, with the Titan Dragon and FF Plaque/Bookend pieces not being re-released. This time the pieces had code that was preceded by the letters "LJ" (as opposed to "JL" in the originals): *LJ01 - The Warlock of Firetop Mountain *LJ02 - Zhandar Marr The Undead Sorcerer *LJ03 - The Snow Witch *LJ04 - The Shape Changer *LJ05 - Doragar *LJ06 - Gillibran Lord Of The Dwarfs *LJ07 - The Minotaur *LJ08 - Hell Demon *LJ09 - The Ghoul *LJ10 - The Skull Bearer The reasons for the other ornaments not being re-released are as follows. The Hydra, was never launched even in the original 1992 production due to the complexity of its design, hence no re-release was possible. The Fighting Fantasy Statue Plaque/Bookend had the Puffin Books logo on it, and so could not be associated with Wizard Books. As for the Titan dragon, possible theories are a combination of its sheer size, the fact that it has only be re-released a year previously in a different set, and also the large price tag associated with the item. See Also References Category:Fighting Fantasy Ornaments Category:Other Media